Rons bad dreams
by roncrazy
Summary: Ron is haveing nightmears. Will Harry and Hermione be able to help him?Please leave feedback and tell me what you think. Thank you Kaite for all the hard work you do in betaing for me.
1. Default Chapter

Ron groaned and turned over trying to go back to sleep. The sun was just starting to rise and he knew that everybody would be getting up soon. He did not sleep well last night. He had a terrible nightmare that robed him of another good nights sleep. He was getting them more frequently now than he used to. Hermione told him to start a dream journal. However, he seemed to forget them almost immediately after waking. But he did know they were bad. Because he would wake up sweating and breathing hard and fast as if he had been running. He had not gotten good nights sleep in weeks and it was starting to show. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was always tiered. Once he fell asleep in potions. Fortunately, Hermione woke him up before Snape caught him. That would have gotten him a month's worth of detention and he could not afford less sleep that he was already getting. He was brought out of his thoughts by a noise.

"Ron you awake?" Harry whispered trying not to wake the others.

"Yeah. I'm up." Ron replied turning over to face Harry.

"Another bad dream?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah." Ron replied pulling the covers off him and sitting up on the bed.

"Did you remember this one?" Harry asked looking down at Ron with concern in his eyes. He knew that Ron was having nightmares. He had been woken up a couple of times by Ron yelling in his sleep.

Ron shook his head. "No. I don't know if that's good or bad." He said standing up and walking over to his dresser. He pulled some clothes out of the draws and turned to face Harry.

Harry saw the dark circles under Ron's eyes and the look of a boy who desperately needed some sleep. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey for a sleep potion. You are not going to last much longer if you don't get some sleep soon."

"Yeah. Maybe. But later. I will do it over the Holiday break." He replied as he changed clothes. He walked back over to the bed and sat down on it to put on his shoes.

Harry had been Ron's friend long enough to know not to argue with him. But he was really worried about him. Holiday break was still three weeks away and he did not think Ron would last that long without some sleep. He looked like he was ready to keel over at any moment. His face was pale and it looked like he was losing weight. After getting ready, they both walked down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading. They walked over and sat beside her. She was not surprised to see them up so early. She to knew that Ron was not sleeping well.

"Oh, Ron you need to do something. You look so tiered. Was it really bad this time?" she asked putting down her book.

"Yeah I think so. I don't remember them." he said laying his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

"They are getting worse and more frequent." She said looking over at Harry. "We need to do something. He needs to get some sleep."

"I know I told him to go see Madam Pomfrey. About a sleep potion." Harry replied.

"I'm sitting right here you know. I can hear you." Ron said from his spot on the sofa. He keep his head back and his eyes were still shut. "I said I would see her daring the Holiday Break."

"But that's still three weeks away. I don't think you will last that long." Hermione said. She moved his long hair out of the way so she could see his face better. "If you don't get some sleep soon you are going to collapse from exhaustion."

"I have handled it for this long. I think I can do it a little longer." he replied.

"But Ron I…" Hermione started.

"Look I said I would see her during Break. Now would you two just drop it?" Ron got up off the sofa and started for the portrait hole. "I'm going down to breakfast. Ill see you there." He left without even looking back.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore about his nightmares?" Hermione asked looking over to Harry.

"I have already. He said he was going to watch Ron closely." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him a little confused. "Why would he watch Ron closely? What are you not telling me Harry." She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We think maybe Valdamort is involved some how."

"What?" she yelled. Harry told her to quite down. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, then lowered her voice. "You think he is getting in Ron's head the way he did yours?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"We think maybe he is. Valdamort knows you two are my best friends." Harry was looking at the flames in the fireplace. However, turned to look at Hermione and said with sadness in his voice. "He knows I would do anything to protect you two. I would lay down my life to save ether one of you. We think that Valdamort is working on Ron to get to me. If that is what is happening he knows I would do anything to help Ron."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Hermione said sadly.

Harry was fighting to hold back tears. "I can't just sit back and let him do that to Ron. I have to help him if I can."

Hermione reached across and put her hand on Harry's arm. "We." She said with a small smile. "We will help him. Do you think I would let you do this alone?"

Harry looked up into her eyes. "Thank you." Was all he could say.

"Come on lets go find Ron and have some breakfast." She said standing up and holding her hand out to Harry. He took it and they both headed out the portrait hole.


	2. Ron's bad dreams Ch2

Ron's bad dreams Ch. 2

It was so dark that Ron could hardly see his hand in front of his face. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. His breath was making his chest rise and fall fast. This had to be the most afraid he has ever been in his life. He took out his wand and lit it with the _lomos_ spell. He held it out in front of him and looked into the darkness. All he could see was a long hallway. Walking slowly he started down it. There was a noise it was faint but Ron thought it sounded like running water. Then he heard someone calling out to him. "Ron. Ron help me. Please help me." The voice said. There was a door at the end of the hall. He thought that was were the voice was coming from. Then he heard another sound. It sounded like something was scarring across the ground. He lowered his wand to look at the floor. "Oh shit. Bloody hell." He yelled. There were spiders everywhere. He picked up his pace and walked toured the door. "Oh god. Help me please help." The voice called out again. "I'm coming." Ron called back. He felt something on his arm looking down he saw a huge spider crawling up his arm. He was frozen with fear; he just stood there looking at the thing. Then he heard an ear-piercing scream and realized it was he doing the screaming. Ron jerked awake and found himself face to face with Harry.

"Ron wake up." He was yelling at him. "I have been trying to wake you up for almost ten minutes. Are you ok?"

"Hold on." Ron replied. Jumping up and grabbing his journal and quill off his bedside table. He quickly wrote down what he could remember. The dream was fading fast. "Dark hallway, yelling, and spiders." He said to himself as he wrote. He stopped quill paused in midair. Then it was gone. "Damn" he mumbled. He closed his eyes trying to remember more. He searched his brain but it was gone. "Damn it." He said laying down the journal and quill.

"Anything?" Harry asked

"Just a hallway, yelling, and spiders. Why did it have to be bloody spiders?" Ron sat back down on the side of his bed. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands. "God Harry I don't know how much longer I can do this. I fill like I'm falling apart. I never used to dream like this. What is happening to me?" he said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you will not kill me till I tell you the whole story. Ok?" Ron was confused but agreed, "Ok here goes." Harry sat down in a chair across from Ron." I talked to Dumbledore about your dreams."

"What?" Ron felt anger and betrayal well up inside him. "Why would you do that and not tell me about it."

"Now Ron you promised to let me finish." Harry reminded him.

Ron lend back against the headboard crossed his arms and glared at Harry "Fine continue."

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath letting it out he said. "Dumbledore and I talked and we think that your dreams are a result of Valdamort. We think that he is invading your head the way he did me."

"But why?" Ron asked looking confused now.

"To get to me." Harry replied simply. "He knows we are best friends. And that I would do anything to protect you. I would kill or be killed to keep you safe. And Valdomort knows that."

All thoughts of anger toured Harry were forgotten by Ron. "You would do that … for me?" he asked

Harry looked over to Ron. "In a heartbeat." He replied.

Ron was angry with himself for getting mad at Harry the way he did. Harry was just worried about him. Ron found he could not look Harry in the eye. "I did not know you felt that way." He said looking down at his hands.

"You're my beat mate. I would do anything to keep you safe." Harry saw the uncomfortable look on Ron's face. "I would do the same thing for Hermione. This dose not mean we are going to start holding hands or passing notes in class." He said with a smile.

Ron smiled back "Well that's good cause I would hate to have to break your heart." Him and Harry could not help but laugh at that. "I'm surprised that I didn't wake the others." He said looking around the room.

"Well that's because they have been putting silencing charmes around there beds for some time now." Harry replied.

"Why haven't you done the same thing?" he said looking over at Harry.

"I told you. I'm your best mate. I want to help. But it's hard when you push me away."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not one to be all open about my felling and all. I will try to be better." Ron run his hand through his hair and saw Harry try to cover a yawn. "You go on back to bed. I will be ok now."

"What about you? Are you going to try to go back to sleep?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't think I will be able to. I think I will go down to the common room. Maybe I'll try to ketch up on my poisons." He stood up to go down stairs.

"I'll come with you. If that's ok with you?" Harry asked

"Sure. But you don't have to." Ron answered

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Just let me get my book." Harry walked over and grabbed his book off the bedside table. "Ok let's go."

They both headed down stairs. They were surprised to find Hermione asleep on the sofa. Ron took the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered her up with it. Being careful not to wake her. He then proceeded to move the stray hairs off her face.

Harry watched him do this. It was then that he realized how much Ron must care for her. "Have you told her?" he asked

"Told who what?" Ron asked as he sat down in the chair across from Harry.

"Hermione. Have you told her how much you care for her?" he said looking from her to Ron.

"What?" Ron was surprised Harry knew. Hermione didn't even know how he felt about her. "How do you know that?"

"Oh come on. It's so obvious that you like her. I have known you for six years now. I can almost read you like a book."

"Well what if she dose not fill the same way for me?" Ron said looking over at Hermione.

"Oh believe me she dose." Harry replied smiling.

"Really?" Ron looked over to Harry. "Wow. I would have never known. I thought she only saw me as a friend." He looked back over to hermione. "I have liked her for so long. I think I realized it are second year. Remember that year?"

"Yes" Harry answered remembering what happened to hermione that year. Harry was watching Ron looking at her.

"I thought I was going to lose her that that year. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I lost her."

"You care for her a lot don't you?"

"More than you know." Ron finely took his eyes off her to look at Harry. "I would lay down my life for her. If anyone ever hurt her they would be sorry." He looked back over to Hermione. "The only reason Malfoy has not got it yet is because she stops me. I would do anything for her. All she has to do is ask."

"Wow. Ron you have to tell her how you fill. You will not be sorry. I grantee it." Harry was looking at her now to. "She is just waiting for you to take the first step. She will follow I promise." He looked back at Ron and said, "Don't be scared to ask her. She is waiting patiently for you"

"Yeah?" Ron asked looking back at Harry.

"Yeah" he replied.

They both smiled and looked back at what they thought was a sleeping Hermione. They did not see the smile on her lips and the tears on her face.


	3. Ron's bad dreams Ch3

"Ron. Ron wake up" someone was shaking him. "Ron. Come on wake up." He slowly opened his eyes. He stretched and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "Mmm…is it morning already?"

"Yes. When did you two come down?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It was still dark out." He replied stretching again, and then he grabbed his neck. "OW" he started rubbing the spot that was hearting.

"Stiff neck?" she asked

"Yeah."

Hermione got up off sofa and walked over to were Ron was sitting. She moved and stood behind him. "Right there?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging them.

"Oh yeah." He sighed "Right… there." He replied placing her hands at the right spot. He lowered his head forward relaxing letting his shoulders slump. "Mmm… that fells good."

She smiled as she massaged his neck and shoulders. The fill of him under her fingers mixed with him moaning every now and then was sending chills down her back. She was fighting the urge to just kiss him senseless right there.

"God Hermione where did you learn to do this? It fills bloody fantastic." He was filling more relaxed now than he had in weeks. The fill of her hands on him was filling more and more better by the minute.

"A book of course." She replied with a smile.

"I should have known." He said with a chuckle. He felt her hands slid from his shoulders down his back then back up again. That one movement sent pleaser down his back and strait to his groaning. Inwardly he thought, _"Oh god woman are you trying to kill me?"_ Instead, he said "Um… Hermione w… what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage. Why?" she tried to sound innocent but deep down, she knew exactly what she just did. She remembered what he and Harry had talked about last night. They thought she was sleeping. However, she had over heard everything they had said. She now knew how Ron felt about her. But she also knew that he would still be to scared to tell her. Therefore, she decided to give him just a little push in the right direction.

"Do you two need some privet time?"

They both turned in the direction the voice came from. Harry was sitting there with a big smile on his face.

"Shit Harry you scared me." Ron said

Harry looked over at Hermione who still had her hands on Ron's back. He smiled at her. Her face grew red and she moved away quickly.

"So what were you two doing down here last night?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Late night game of chess?"

"Yeah we played some. But mostly we talked." Harry answered, "Ron had another dream."

Hermione looked over to Ron. "Oh Ron you didn't tell me. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's ok. I did get a little in the journal thou."

"Really? That's great. What did you get?" she asked excitedly.

Ron looked over to Harry for support. He could not remember what it was that he had dreamed about.

Harry saw the desperate look in Ron's eyes and came to his rescue. "All he could get was a hallway, someone yelling, and spiders." Harry answered.

"Spiders? Oh Ron I'm sorry." Hermione said looking over to him. "That was not just a bad dream. That's a nightmare."

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing I don't remember them," he said with a small smile.

Hermione and Harry started laughing and after a moment, Ron joined them.

The holidays were fast approaching. Hermione's parents wrote and told her they all were going to visit family in the states. As much as she begged them to let her stay there, they insisted she come with them. "I don't want to go." She said to Ron. "I want to stay here. With you having the nightmares and all. I am really worried about you. I'll just tell them I refuse to go." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron was trying to hide his smile from her. But he could not help himself she looked so cute when she pouted like that. "Look I will be fine. Harry will be here and I'm going to see Madame Pomffery."

"You promise?" she asked, "You have promise me that you will see her."

"I promise." He replied

Her mined was not at ease she knew how stubborn Ron could be, and she was so vary worried about him. "Ok" she said against her better judgment.

"Fell better?" he asked

"Well to be honest NO. But I guess it will have to do."

"Mione. I will be ok." He said pulling her in for a quick hug.

_Mione?_ She thought, he had never used a nickname for her before. And now he was hugging her. She thought quickly, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

Ron was caught by surprise by her hug. But he was not going to complain.

The day Hermione left was hard for Ron he did not want her to go. Nevertheless, her parents insisted that she go with them.

"Ok I'm all packed." She said as she struggled to get her trunk down the stairs. Ron went over and helped her with it. Ron and Harry went with her to the train to see her off. "You promise me that you will see Madame Pomfrey while I'm gone ok."

"I will I promise." He replied

"I'm going to owl as often as I can. We will be visiting muggle relatives so it may be a little hard. But I promise I will try as often as possible."

"How will you explain the owl to them?" Harry asked

"Oh... I never thought of that." She replied

"Just send it by muggle post." Ron said

"No. that's to slow. I will just tell them he is a pet that I refused to leave behind. It will be fine." The train whistle blew signaling it was time to leave.

Hermione gave both boys a hug and boarded the train. "You two take care of yourselves. I will miss you both. See you soon." She called out as the train pulled away.

Harry and Ron stayed in Hogsmead to do some Christmas shopping. Ron had saved his money to get Hermione a charm bracelet. Hermione was not the type to wear jewelry but he thought of her when he saw it. It had little book and quell charmes hanging off it and he knew how much she liked her books. Ron thought it would be perfect for her. "I miss her already." He said as he and Harry walked back to the castle.

"Yeah me to." Harry replied

When they got back to the common room, they found Ginny reading a book. She asked Harry to play a game of chess with her. Ron told them he was going to try to take a nap since he did not sleep well last night. "Could you wake me for dinner if I'm not up?" he asked. Harry nodded his answer as he watched Ginny set up the board. When Ron got to his room, he found a gift with a note attached. He opened the note and began to read.

Dear Ron

First, I want to say Marry Christmas. I hope you like your gift. I thought of you when I saw it. Now I would like to say just so you know. I asked Harry to keep an eye on you. Now I know that may make you mad and I know that right now you are thinking that I am treating you like a child. (_and she was right_) However, I just care about you that's all. I do not want anything to happen to you. So please for your sake and mine go see Madame Pomffery. Ok with that being said, I really do hope you like your gift. I'm going to owl you as soon as I get there. I miss you already and I haven't even left yet. I will see you soon.

Love Hermione

Love Hermione? Was what Harry told him that night in the common room right? Was she just waiting for him to take the first step? He folded the note up and put it in pocket. Sitting down on the bed, he picked up the gift and opened it. Inside the box was a framed picture of the whole Chadley Cannon's team and it was singed by everyone on the team. This must have cost her a fortune He put it on his bedside table and laid down on the bed. He was so tiered that sleep came quickly for him.


	4. Ron's bad dreams Ch4

Ron's bad dreams…

Ch. 4

Ron found himself back in the dark hallway. He heard someone yelling out for help. "Oh God, No please No, Help Ron please help me." The voice cried. He heard the sound of running water. Lighting his wand so he could see he headed down the long hallway. This time he was determined to get to the end. "Help please help me." The voice called out. He heard the sound of something running across the floor. Ron decided not to look he had a good idea what it was already. However, he did pick up his pace a little. He wanted to get to that door this time. The cries for help turned into screams of pure terror. Ron started to run as the screams got louder. He finely made it to the door. He was just about to grab the door handle, when something or someone grabbed his arm. He spun around and blindly threw a punch at his attacker.

"Shit Ron! Wake up!" Harry staggered backwards holding his face in his hands.

Ron awoke with a jerk. He jumped out of bed and got in a stance prepared to fight. Then he finely came fully awake and put down his fists "What the hell?" he said looking at Harry standing there in front of him holding the side of his face.

"You hit me!" was all Harry could say.

"Oh shit Harry I'm sorry." Harry's eye was starting to swell up.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe you just punched me." He said surprised

"Harry you caught me off guard. I'm so sorry"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ginny yelled. She had come up with Harry to wake Ron for dinner. She did not know about his nightmares, and was shocked to see Ron do that. "Shit Ron what is your problem?" she stepped in between him and Harry shoving him away. She turned to look at Harry "are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I think so." He replied

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey right now." she said trying to examine his eye.

"Harry I'm sor…" Ron started.

Ginny rounded on her brother shoving him backwards again. "What the Bloody Hell were you thinking? You could have really hurt him." She yelled

Ron had already forgotten what he was dreaming about. But it must have been bad for him to do that to Harry. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall. He felt anger toward Valdomort well up inside him. He started to pace the floor "That fuck! I'm going to kill him myself for doing this to me." He yelled

Ginny looked at him confused "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

They had decided not to tell Ginny about his nightmares. Ron feared that she would tell there mum about them. He did not want to worry her. Although Hermione thought, it was a bad idea she agreed to do it. Ron who was still pacing the floor stopped looked right at Ginny and yelled "Valdomort!"

They all looked shocked. Ron had never said his name before. It just came out before he could stop it. Ginny took a step back her eyes growing wide. "What did you say?" she asked, wanting to know if she heard him right, and prying she was wrong.

Ron shuddered at the name. He could not believe he just said it and in front of Ginny to. He tried to cover it up "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie to me." She yelled, "I heard you. You said his name. But why?" she asked looking from him to Harry and back again. "Tell me what is going on right now or I'm owling mum." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Ron's mouth fell open with shock. "You wouldn't," he said

"Try me" she replied

"You're bluffing. I don't believe you." He challenged

Ginny stomped her foot "RON!"

He just stood there looking at her. She thru her hands up into the air "Fine" she turned to leave "we well just see what mum has to say."

"Ok...Ok... I will tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially mum."

"Why" she asked

"Ginny. Please just promise me." He replied

"Ok I promise." She said crossing her arms once more.

Ron sat down on the edge of his bed. "Ok. I have been having nightmares." He started

"So everyone has bad dreams once and a while." Ginny replied

"No these are not just bad dreams. These are nightmares. I have been having them for about two months now and we" he gestured to Harry and himself "and Hermione think V… Val…" he said it once but he couldn't say it again.

"Valdamort" Harry said trying to help.

Ron had almost forgotten Harry was still there. "Thank you" he replied. Looking over at Harry "You should go see madam Pomfrey before that gets worse." He said pointing at Harry's eye. It had already started to swell shout, and was turning a nasty shade of purple.

"I will be fine. I'll see her when we are done here." Harry replied

Ron could not believe that Harry wanted to stay and help after what he had just done. He turned back to Ginny to continue his story. "Were was I? Oh… I remember now we think he is causing them"

"What do you mean he is causing them?" Ginny asked looking at Ron with confusion on her face.

"We think that he is getting into Ron's head the way he did me." Harry answered

"But why?" Ginny was more confused now there ever.

"To get to me." Harry replied

"Then why not just go through you?" she asked

"I have been blocking him from my head. So he chose Ron." He awsered

"Lucky me" Ron said from his spot on the bed

"Because he is my best friend," Harry continued, "He thinks he can get to me through Ron." He walked over and sat down beside Ron "He knows I would do anything to keep my friends safe."

Ron looked over at Harry fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He clapped Harry on the back "Thanks mate" he said

"Hay you're my best friend do you think I would just sit back and let this happen to you?"

"No I guess not" Ron replied

"Dose anybody one alts know about this." Ginny asked

"No just us and Hermione. Oh, Harry told Dumbledore. He is working on it. And I'm going to go see madam Pomfrey." Ron answered

"Ron we have to tell mum and dad" Ginny stated

"NO! We can't. Gin you promised. We can't tell her she would flip. With what happened to dad last year and then losing Percy. We can't tell her that he is trying to hurt another one of us. Gin please." Ron pleaded

"OK…Ok I won't say anything. I just think she ought to know." She replied

"We will tell her but not right now. I don't want him going after her or dad again. That's why I choose not to tell you. I don't want to give him a reason to go after are family." He put his face in his hands and finely let the tears fall from his eyes. "We have all been hurt enough by him. I don't think I could handle it if anyone one alts got hurt."

Ginny moved and sat down next to him. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh Ron." She was starting to cry now to. "But he is hurting you. And if he is hurting you then he is hurt me to." She sobbed. They sat like that in each other's arms crying.

Harry sat there watching them. The love the Weasley family had for each other always seemed to amaze him. He never had a family to love or to love him the way the Weasley's did each other. He thought that if love could destroy Valdamort the Weasley's would have enough to destroy him and all his death eaters.


	5. Ron's bad dreams Ch5

Ron's bad dreams…

Ch. 5

Harry awoke the next morning to a tapping noise. He turned over and looked toured the window. There sat the owl that Hermione had taken with her. He got up and walked over to let it in. He opened the window but it did not come in it just stuck his leg out for Harry to take the letter. As soon as he removed the letter, the owl flew off. He closed the window and turned toured Ron's bed, but it was empty. Fear and panic shot through him. _"Stop it"_ he told himself. _"Why do you always think of the worst? He is probly down in the common room or at breakfast." _He thought. Harry got dressed and put the letter in his pocket. As he headed down the stairs to the common room, he heard Ron and Ginny talking.

"Ron! No way! You cheated." Ginny said.

"I did not. You lost." Ron replied

"No one can win that much without cheating." She said

Harry stepped into the room with a smile. "I think he cheats to"

"Morning Harry." They replied together.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked Ron coming over and sitting next to Ginny on the sofa.

"As well as can be expected." He replied

"Did you get anything in the journal?" Harry asked

Ron sighed "no nothing."

"Well I got some good news for you." Harry said pulling the letter out of his pocket. "Hermione has sent us a letter." He handed the letter to Ron.

Ron smiled taking the letter "Thanks" He opened it up and started to read it aloud.

Dear, Ron and Harry

I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you two so much. It is incredibly boring here. There are no other children here it's just me a four adults. I am so glad that I brought some books with me. We are not even near a town. We are out in the middle of nowhere. They do have a beautiful pond here thou. It reminds me of the one at your house Ron. Its not warm enough to go for a swim, but it is warm enough to go for walks. However, I miss the snow back there at school. They have no snow here. It just does not seam like Christmas without it. How are you guys? Ron have you seen madam Pomfrey yet? Did you two like the gifts I left for you? Please tell Ginny I said hi. Well I will let you go for now. Write back soon ok.

Hermione

"Only Hermione can be on the other side of the world and still be able to nag." Ron said with a smile. They all bust out laughing.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" Ginny asked

"Sure" Ron replied handing the letter back to Harry.

No. You keep it." Harry told him

"Thanks"

"No problem." Harry replied smiling.

One week into there holiday Harry reminded Ron about seeing Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Ginny both said they would go with him to see her. Ron really did not want to go. But he figured if he wanted to get any sleep at all, he thought he should. Besides if he didn't he would be hounded relentlessly by his two best friends and his sister. After dinner, they all went to see her. After a stern talking to for not coming to see her sooner and her suggesting that, Ron stay in the hospital wing overnight. Him saying no of course. Ron got the potion and they all headed back up to the common room.

"I thinkI'm going to go write Hermione." Ron said

"Ok" Harry replied, "She really misses you, you know. That day at the train she made me promise that I would keep an eye on you."

"Yeah I know. She left me a letter with her gift." Ron said a little more sternly than he meant to.

"Don't be mad at her. She just cares about you, and so do I." Harry said

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm just tired I think. I don't mean to take it out on you." Ron said looking down at the ground.

"It's ok believe me I know exactly how you fill."

"How did you do it?" he asked looking back up at Harry. "How did you keep on going without sleep? Cause I'm telling ya I don't think I can go on much longer."

Harry looked at Ron with a serious look on his face. "Don't you give up. Never give up. And do not believe what you see or hear in those dreams. Do not let him get to you. Fight him with everything you got. You are stronger than he is. You here me. Fight!"

Ron just nodded and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Harry stood at the bottom of the stares and watched him until he turned to corner. He then went and sat next to Ginny on the sofa. "I'm really worried about him." He said.

"Me to" she replied turning to look at Harry. "But all we can do for now is just wait, watch, and hope for the best." She put her arm around his shoulder and lend her head on his arm.

Ron was in a wide-open field. It was filled with wildflowers. And right in the middle of it was a huge oak tree there was something white under it. As he got closer, he noticed that it started to take the shape of a woman dressed all in white. As he got closer, still he saw that the woman had long flowing jet-black hair. She had her back to him so he could not see her face. "Hello?" he asked stepping closer to her. "Who are you? What is your name?" He waited for her to answer but she did not. "Can you tell me were I am?" still no answer. He could not understand why she was not answering him. "Can you hear me." He asked stepping closer still. He froze in his spot as the woman turned around slowly. Ron could not believe his eyes there in front of him stood Hermione. She had long black hair and her face was very pail but it was her. "Hermione" he whispered. Ron's mind raced. Hermione was safe back in the states with her family, this could not be her. "Who are you?" he yelled. She stood there not saying any thing, looking strait ahead. Ron was starting to get mad and scared now. "Answer Me," he yelled at the woman. Then slowly she looked over at him and said, "I am lord Voldemort's queen." Ron took a step back "Hermione?" he asked again. The woman nodded. "What do you mean you are his queen?" he said, "I belong to him now." she replied comely. "Stop saying that!" he yelled. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on we're getting…" but he trailed off and started to scream. His hand was burning. He had a hold of her arm, and her skin was somehow burning him. Ron cried out in pain. He tried to let go but found he could not. I was as if his hand was stuck to her arm. He screamed louder as the burning started to move up his arm. "Ron! Wake up! You have to wake up right now!" he heard someone yelling at him. He screamed louder as the pain rose higher. "Oh god! Wake me up!" he yelled out. "I'm trying!" a voice replied. What was going on? He was stuck in a dream. He knew it was just a dream. But he could not wake from it. And he was communicating with someone outside the dream. How is that possible? He felt someone grab his arm and pull him back hard enough to throw him to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Dumbledore say a spell that sent dream Hermione flying backwards a good 20 feet. Ron reached out with his good arm "NO! What did you do? Hermione!" he yelled out. Dumbledore grabbed his hand "That Mr. Weasley was not Miss Granger." And with a flash of white light Ron was laying back in his bed. He looked up and saw Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore looking down at him. Instantly he shot up out of bed, grabbing the front of Dumbledore's robes he yelled, "What did you do? You killed you"

Harry was instantly at Ron's side "Ron let go!" he said trying to pry Ron off there headmaster.

"Mr. Weasley as I said before. That was not Miss Granger." Dumbledore said taking a hold of Ron's hands. "It was a trick. I can assure you she is perfectly safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked loosening his grip a little but not letting go completely.

"She sent me an urgent massage saying that you were in terrible trouble. That's why I'm here."

"What?" both Ron and Harry asked?

"But how did she know?" Ron asked looking confused. He had finely let go of Dumbledore's robes and was standing there looking dumfounded at what he just heard. "How did she know?" he repeated

"Well it seems that are Miss Granger has acquired a new gift." The headmaster replied with a smile.


End file.
